mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a girly girl pony character and toy of the G3 franchise. She is the only unicorn of the Core 7. Goodnatured and optimistic, Sweetie Belle was the cook of the Core 7 with a love of cookies and other sweets. As the youngest of the group, she had an innocent outlook on life and was consistently drawn as the smallest among her friends. Although she was released in many times, and was part of the Core 7, she only had one pose (unique Sweetie Belle pose). Her toy debut came in 2008 during the Core 7 era, as part of the Best Friends assortment. Her Generation 4 counterpart was also a white unicorn, though she had a love of singing rather than treats. Description Sweetie Belle is a white pony with hot pink, orchid, and violet hair. Her eyes are green and her hoof heart is pink. Her cutie mark is a pink gradient heart with swirls on the sides. Many of her toys depict pink sparkles, swirls or pieces of candy on the legs and body. ''SWEETIE BELLE is a young playful unicorn who is sweet and kind to everyone. She always wants to play or meet her friends for a snack at the Sweet Shoppe! ''- Sweetie Belle's backcard story from the back of her toy's box. Appearances Sweetie Belle starred in Twinkle Wish Adventure, Sweetie Belle's Gumball House Surprise, Waiting for the Winter Wishes Festival, Pinkie Pie's Ferris Wheel Adventure and Meet the Ponies and was voiced by Andrea Libman. She appears in all the animated Meet the Ponies shorts and "Twinkle Wish Adventure", where the new redesign of G3s is first used. She also has her own stand-alone animated short, "Sweetie Belle's Gumball House Surprise". In Twinkle Wish Adventure, she and the others are put in charge of watching a chest containing Twinkle Wish, a wishing star that grants one wish the moment she's on top of the Ever Forever Green Tree. When Twinkle Wish is accidentally released, she and Scootaloo are forced to stay behind while the others embark on a journey to get Twinkle Wish back. In the end, she gets the most out of Twinkle Wish's wish as she wished for pink snow and ends up getting it. In "Sweetie Belle's Gumball House Surprise", Sweetie Belle puts the others on a bit of a scavenger hunt using riddles to hint at where she is but doesn't actually appear in the short until the end. Merchandise Starring in 2008, as a member of the Core 7, Sweetie Belle was given different releases, though they were generally only variations of previous releases such as getting her name on her leg, and bonus designs on her body. SweetieBelleHeartPackaging.jpg|A later re-release with more decorations on her body. SweetieBelleIcanHelpMyFirstLibrary.jpg|Sweetie Belle on the cover of a My First Library Book. 25thBirthdayCelebrationCollectorSet.jpg|Sweetie Belle as part of a collector's set during the 25th anniversary of the franchise. Core7Stickers.jpg|Sweetie Belle with her six other friends on a sheet of stickers. SweetieBelleBall.jpg|A Sweetie Belle ball. Category:Unicorns Category:White Ponies Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Core 7 Category:Girly girl Category:Girly girls